


Ungooping Claudia

by flickawhip



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H.G. has some truly bizarre artifacts... and inventions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ungooping Claudia

"You have some... really cool stuff."

H.G. laughs softly, unable to hide her affection for the girl. 

"Showers this way... we should start with the simple stuff."

Claudia whines, but agrees, then a smile lights her face as she spots H.G.'s shower. 

"Kinky, HG..."

"It's just water..."

HG laughs, turning the spray on and moving to grab a scrub brush, slowly turning the dial until it read goo. As she moved to take Claudia's clothes and hand the girl the object she can see how stunned Claudia is. 

"What?"

"It's... vibrating."

"Sometimes you just need to get inventive... if you don't hurry that goo will harden..."

Claudia says nothing, finally getting to work, barely hiding her laughter as she gets to work. 

"Bet Mykes will love this."


End file.
